gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
O'fury's Court
Ahoy and welcome to O'fury's Court Page! A a might guild establish on july 4th of 2009. We hope you'll enjoy reading about our guild. Our guild is based off a group leadership. Starting with the Guildmaster and leading into the lower ranks. Guildmaster - Tom O'fury Co- Guildmaster - Francis Lockroberts Head Officer - Elizabeth O'fury High Court Officers - Jack Rigbreaker, Jack Bones, James Wargull,Eliza Waveshout. Officers Veterans Members Guildmaster is the original guildmaster who created the guild 2 years ago. The Co - Guildmaster is a relative of the guildmaster also with a passion to play Pirates Online. Head Officer has changed over the years as the old head officers time came filled and they could no longer fill the role. High Court officers are the highest rank one can receive, These are the leaders. They work hard to keep the guild running smoothly. Officers are given the in-game rank of officer and help to keep the community in the rules and in-check. Veterans are those learning from officers how to handle situations and will eventually prove themselves to be officers. Members are the rank of member in-game this is the majority. They post on our forums and can even have their own tasks on our forums or other forums we're on. In-game though they are members and help to bring our guild to greatness. Rules We don't have many but we do expect them to be followed to the fullest. Anyone breaking in the rules means you have to be questioned by The High Court and most that have to get that far are usually removed. *Ask Before You Teleport. You never know when someone is doing something important that your not supposed to be there. We try and surprise our members with in-depth guild quests and events. Its not a surprise if you see it being planned. *Respect All Pirates in guild and outside of guild. Guildmembers are your friends so treat them as so. Outside of our guild you are carrying the guilds name. We want to be known as great helpful pirates so show respect to others and don't get lost in pointless arguments. *Don't ask for a Promotion. The one thing a guildmaster really doesn't like is logging on to see 10 whispers of people begging you to be an officer. Please avoid to do so. You will be chosen if you help out and show leadership qualities in-game. *Have Fun! There's no point in being in the guild if you don't partake in chatting and events. We understand if ya don't wanna talk and things so its not mandatory. If you never talk and never participate in events then there is no use for you to be in our guild. So you will be removed. Our guild is here to help you explore the Caribbean and make your experience here enjoyable and fun-filled! Our guild has hosted many events throughout the years. None as great as the upcoming second year anniversary. This event will take place over the course of weeks starting with the opening ceremony. Events vary from raiding,ship races, SvS events, and so much more! Come check us out on our main site http://www.ofuryguilds.mmoguildsites.com/ or any of the forums sites.. Look us up! Screenshot 2011-01-22 12-53-46.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-14 21-07-29.jpg Screenshot 2010-11-12 22-03-37.jpg Signautre 3.png Events! (Subject to Change) *Opening Ceremony for Second Anniversary Celebrations. June 24 from 8pm - 10pm Central. Anyone is invited! *Closing Ceremony For Second Anniversary Celebrations. July 16. Invitation Only. Category:Guilds Category:POTCO